One More Good Moment
by ADVluv4life
Summary: A mix between what my wish for 3x11 and the real deal, starts canon end AU- because that's how fanfiction is done ;) Captain Swan


**I had to do this, I've been imagining this for what seems like ages, so there.**

* * *

Emma released her hold on Neal, walking toward her bug._ 'Don't look, just keep moving.'_ she thought. But her thoughts weren't enough, Hook still came to her anyway.

"Quite the vessel you captain there, Swan."he commented, and Emma couldn't help but smile at his attempt to lighten the mood, and ease her pain. She can feel the tears begin to rise, looking at his face, the pain of leaving him finally hitting her. Leaving the man who has always believed in her, hasn't lied to her, stood right beside her through her toughest journey, and then she realized why it hurt so much.

His eyes held her own, and she couldn't pull her gaze away, "There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you." The sincerity of his words, the look in his eyes, everything about their situation hurt, but she still didn't want him to forget her, she didn't want to forget him.

"Good." she glanced at his lips, the kiss they shared in Neverland rushed back to her mind. _'Look for the good moments in between the bad ones.'_ That was a good moment, the kiss.

With that one word a smile appeared on his lips, and she had to share in his happiness, her own bittersweet smile forming. She wanted to continue to stay with him, stay here in Storybrooke with Hook. Just a few more good moments, a few more seconds.

Then the leather-clad pirate began to back away,_ 'No.'_ "Wait, Hook," Emma said, her voice barely above a whisper. He instantaneously stopped and came back to her, he'd always come back to her.

"Love?" he asked when she didn't speak up, "Swan, you-" She couldn't take this dread in her, she just needed him, needed the good moments they shared continued to share. So, she placed her right hand behind his neck, her left on her on the lapel of his coat, and pulled him to her.

She could barely recall the green smoke headed their way, or the shocked expressions on a residents' faces. Why should she be doing something so sudden at a time like this? What gave her the right, she was the savior? She'd already told herself she doesn't get moments.

But as soon as their lips met every other person, every problem, disappeared and it was only them. There was a large force, a pulse, a gust of wind, but she didn't bother to figure it out. All Emma wanted was to keep this moment, stay in this moment with Hook, only Hook.

But it had to end because it really was just one moment, and Emma knew that. She pulled away slowly keeping her eyes shut, preparing herself to face the effect of her actions, of her selfishness. Her forehead rested against the man whose arms had wrapped around her in the midst of their unanticipated activity.

"Emma," he murmured, just for her to hear. She knew he was going to continue, but Mary Margaret's voice made it to her ears instead.

"Emma, you did it!"

Confused, Emma pulled away and looked toward her family and friends. The green smoke was gone, and past them she could see the town still stood exactly where it always had. "What happened?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. The citizens had began twisting and turning to look around, shocked at the unexpected accomplishment.

"True Love's Kiss." David said, walking to them, and stopping only a few feet away. "Your kiss prevented the curse from taking effect."

Snow who had been standing back with Regina and Henry ran forward, "Emma," she cooed, placing her gloved hands on her daughter's cheeks, "Emma, you saved us." She rose onto her tiptoes and kissed Emma on her forehead, "You saved us."

When Snow pulled away she noticed Hook still holding her daughter and rested her hand on his arm, "You saved us too." she smiled at him, grateful tears in her eyes as she leaned into David's hold. "Thank you."

At this point everyone had begun to cheer and group hug, they were safe for another day or so, and soon they started walking back to town to make sure the rest of Storybrookes citizens were saved.

Emma stood frozen as everyone continued to walk away. _'My True Love? Hook?'_ "Hook?"

"Yes, Love?" he asked smoothly, as if all were normal. "We're all safe now, you can relax." It was that moment that she realized she had tensed up at the news, so she shrugged her shoulders and allowed them to fall.

"I, I," she stuttered, "What-" he placed his hand on her cheek to pause her, then dropped it to his side once more.

"It's okay, don't worry about that right now. You should be celebrating with your family." she turned her gaze to his face, to his eyes. They were the same deep, loving, understanding, ocean blue eyes she'd come to know.

Emma nodded, "You're right," she grabbed his hand tightly in her own, "let's go."

* * *

**I hope my wishful thinking is to your liking. Tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
